Havoc Meet Chaos!
by Not-aThinker14
Summary: Time Travel. Set during (kinda) the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto finally finds himself at home, but there's just one thing. He's the big guy from his group. Literally. Watch and see how Naruto deals with his stress and grief by wreaking havoc and chaos with each laughing step he takes! And what would happen when he meets his younger self? Rated M for crude language.
1. Chapter 1 - Well, shit

_When death finally meets me face to face, I somehow manage to defy the laws of Kami once more and find myself in a place where everything seems totally wrong. Friends, allies, comrades…_

_Why the fuck do they all look so young?_

**Naruto's luck becomes his worst nightmare when one final blast of guilt and resolve was sent his way, hurtling him back in time and facing the reality that he'd never return back home. Deciding to pull off a Kakashi and Naruto, he wreaks havoc with every footstep he takes! Maybe having a break from war wasn't such a bad thing, right?**

"Normal Talking"  
_Human Thoughts  
_**Inhuman Speech/Jutsu Exclamation  
****_Inhuman_****_Thoughts  
_**"**Bijuu talking to each other as if they were humans**"

I do not own Naruto. If I did, the whole thing wouldn't be running right now. It probably would've failed miserably on the first episode.

* * *

**Havoc and Chaos Meets!  
**Chapter One**  
**_Well, shit. _

* * *

Naruto groaned. No, quietly shouting in pain and secretly screaming in his mind was putting it more accurately. His body hurt like a bitch, his head was screwed over, his chest was-

You get the idea. He's been fucked by one specific Kami-damned Uchiha to the point where his body felt like it's been crushed by a doubly-high-mountain-sized Juubi along with Kurama and all the other Bijuu.

Twice.

Naruto blinked when his mind finally clicked into position. Which seemed like the last time that ever happened was an eternity ago.

_Kurama! Gyuki!... Shikaku?_

**Fuck you brat! I swear and I get free from this damned place, you're the first thing that's gonna be my lunch!**

**…**What the hell was that?

**Be quiet, Shukaku! Naruto's not feeling too well from the war, so don't make such fuss over illiterate things.**

**Maa, you're too worked up, Yonbi. The kid's tough, he'll get over it.**

**I agree with Nibi! Naruto's been a tough nut ever since we've been-**

**ENOOOUUUGGHH!**

"GAAAAH!" Naruto tried to grab his head as the massive headache kept coming, but his arms proved useless as it limped pathetically to his side and onto the grass.

**Kit, get the FUCK up! We're still in the Elemental Nations and YES, we are STILL ALIVE, so why don't you get up off your ass and do something productive for once!**

Naruto's eye twitched. That voice was unmistakeably Kurama's. No one else has ever called him kit in his whole entire life. After finally standing up shakily while filling his mind with _I've been through worse shit than this, I've been through worse shit than this, I've been- _He gritted his teeth in pain.

"FUUUCK this hurts!"

**Not for long, kit.**

The blonde was left wide eyed as his body was being healed by the moment until there was absolutely no pain whatsoever. His body was left twitching and shaking in uncontrollable frustration at the simple event that had just recently occurred.

_What. The. FUCK!_

**What, you expected me to heal you straight away after a stupid war?**

_YES! YES, I FUCKING DID! YOU'RE A BIJUU DAMMIT!_

**Is that an insult?!**

_I don't care what the fuck it was, you overgrown plush doll!_

**SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF IMPALED IN MY CLAW, YOU FLESHBAG!**

_OH YEAH?! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO WON IN THE LAST BATTLE WE DID?_

**Ooh, burn.**

**That was a nice comeback.**

**I agree.**

**Seconded.**

**Couldn't describe it better myself.**

**Bro, he owned your ass.**

**Nice touch.**

**Best human comeback in centuries.**

**SHUT UUUUP!**

Naruto cockily smirked. _Ha! Even all the other Bijuu agree with me! Just admit it, I'm better then you!_

**COME BACK INTO THIS CELL AND I WILL CLAW YOU TO DEAT-**

Naruto quickly cut off the connection between him and the other Bijuu, clearly not in the mood for more bantering. His eyes expertly darted across the surroundings, narrowing in suspicion.

_Huh… I swore for a moment that this place was a busted up war zone not too long ago…_

Shrugging for now, he walked through the forest until his eye was set on a dirt path that lead to somewhere. Calculating his decisions and weighing the possible consequences, he decided to turn a right and see where it took him. As if he had anything better to do.

Right now, the Bijuu were currently taking the advantage of the disconnection and discussing a few things that were taking place in his mind.

Matatabi spoke. "**I say that we should keep his memories from him for now. Sure, all his abilities and all that, but none about the war.**"

Gyuki nodded. "**I agree. Being reminded of his dead or dying comrades would lead us nowhere.**"

"**I know that this place IS the Elemental Nations, but it's somehow got something completely wrong in the atmosphere…**" Kokuo commented.

"**We've noticed. It feels more… peaceful and less tense. As if we're not in war.**" Isobu said with a shrug (if that's even possible).

Son Bi decided to say something. "**I can feel so many people's chakra signatures… No one's practically died yet.**"

Kurama nodded. "**I can feel it as well. Refraining the kit from his memories wouldn't help us at all. Right now, he's just a wondering shinobi who was no idea what's going on.**"

"**Since when did you get so open, Kyuubi?**" Saiken asked, head tilted to the side.

"**Maybe he's finally got some sense beaten into him.**" Matatabi grinned.

"**Hn.**"

Back outside, Naruto decided to ditch the path and travel amongst the trees, leaping from one branch to another. He stopped when he saw something unnaturally green.

Hopping up to a higher branch, Naruto scrunched his eyes and set his hand out to cover the sun to view the scene. Only for his breath to hitch and his eyes to widen. Taking a step back before sitting down on his rear in complete shock.

"Wha… What is this?"

**It's Konoha, kit.**

"K-Konoha…" Naruto was breathing heavily now. "B-But shouldn't it be destroyed? Down to nothing but a few dirt!?"

**_Shit. Some of his memories have returned. What now?_**

**_It's only reasonable to let it be for now. The brat needs to get over his shock soon._**

**Kit. Look at the heads.**

Naruto dumbly looked up and saw that the Hokage mountain faces looked completely fine. The First's head was alright, so was the Second's, Jiji's, Dad's-

Wait. Waaaiiit a minute.

There's one head missing. Where the hell is Baa-chan's head?

**Kit, there's something that you need to know right now.**

**_What?! Are you serious?! We can't tell him that, it's only a theory!_**

**_Shut your trap! It's the only possible explanation for all this! It's either that or nothing!_**

Kurama took in a deep breath before closing his eyes, a scowl plastered on his face.

**We're in the past.**

Naruto blinked. Once. Twice.

Huh. He was in the past. The _fucking _past.

Why did it seem so hard to believe? And why was it so hard _not _to believe?

Only one thing came into mind at this moment.

_Well, shit._

* * *

**AN**: New story, something random popped up into mind and so I decided to do it. Other story's gonna be kinda slow as I'm too lazy, school, mates and all, and yeah. I've got shit ta do.

Should I make Naruto have a pairing for this one? There's so many choices, seeing as he's travelled into the past, but I haven't specified how far into the past we've gone. So I'll take your thoughts gratefully and think about it.

Swearing too much? Grammar's horrible? Deal with it. I've seen so many stories with so much swearing (_especially _the ones with Tayuya in it) and I've seen other stories where they didn't give too much of a shit about their grammar and kept going until they've gotten up to chapter 78 or something like that. I think my grammar's fine right now, and it'll stay fine.

Anything else need fixing up? Let me know. Leave me a review. Drink some ice cream. Shit on your phone. I dunno, something that'll help me make this story way better than it is now.

Not-aThinker14, over and under.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nameless (literally)

_When death finally meets me face to face, I somehow manage to defy the laws of Kami once more and find myself in a place where everything seems totally wrong. Friends, allies, comrades…_

_Why the fuck do they all look so young?_

**Naruto's luck becomes his worst nightmare when one final blast of guilt and resolve was sent his way, hurtling him back in time and facing the reality that he'd never return back home. Deciding to pull off a Kakashi and Naruto, he wreaks havoc with every footstep he takes! Maybe having a break from war wasn't such a bad thing, right?**

"Normal Talking"  
_Human Thoughts / Emphasise  
_**Inhuman Speech/Jutsu Exclamation  
****_InhumanThoughts  
_**"**Bijuu talking to each other as if they were humans**"

I DO own Naruto. I DID make Sasuke such a bitch about making a new revolution, putting the Bijuus into piece-of-shit rocks and abusing his Rinnegan.

Ever need inspiration for such a pathetic excuse to change the world? Go see Sasuke! I'm SURE he'll be way more than happy to help you!...  
Wait, he's a bit too busy doing that himself.

And of course, I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Just in case that last bit got you :P

**Havoc Meet Chaos!  
**Chapter Two  
_Please shut up?_

**Oh yeah! Yugito was pretty lame as a brat. Always bitched about nonsense and complaining to me. Since when was I her guardian back then? **

**Fuu was… quite energetic, to say the least. Sad to say that she unfortunately lost against a pile of black cloaked men that tried to use me to revive the Juubi.**

**Utakata was too quiet! I wanted a more cheerful one!~**

**Rokubi, shut up. No one wants to hear about your worthless host.**

**Yo, you got that right, bro! Gotta get outta here, ya hoe!**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Hachibi, did you just…**

**Dammit Bee.**

**Kit, mind if I create a huge massacre of huge demons and animals to which I will always emerge the victor while this place becomes a truly demonic sight filled with blood, guts, brains, ski-**

_Oh for fuck's sake, just SHUT UP!_

Was there really an explanation needed for this?

Naruto seemed to be wandering aimlessly around the forest. True, he had been at the village not too long ago, but he wasn't too sure about himself. He didn't really trust his state of mind at the moment, seeing that he had just envisioned his home practically destroyed to absolutely nothing.

Crazy dream. Hopefully.

And, at this rate, he certainly wasn't getting any better.

Who the hell was _Yugito? Fuu? _Those names did ring a bell, but he let those names slide to the corner for now.

Wait. Now that he had thought about it, how did he remember these guys, but not _those _guys?

Thinking about it even more, Naruto sweat dropped at his own thoughts. Well, obviously he would learn something's name that was stuck inside of his gut.

**Did you know that you have a ****_stomach?_**

**Guahahahahahahahaha!**

**I betcha he didn't even know what a belly button was!**

**Or his intestines!**

**GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Aaaaaaaaaand those things happened to be mind-reading destructive demons that didn't seem to give a fuck about what was happening with the world.

Maybe being a tailed beast wasn't such a bad thing?

**Of course it is!**

And that response seemed to-

**We get to kill squads upon squads upon SQUADS of shinobi with just a sweep of a tail!**

. . .as I was sayin-

**AND you get to pester Kage's 'till their hat's-!**

ALRIGHT! CAN'T AN AUTHOR SAY SOMETHING SO THAT WE CAN AT LEAST COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE THREE PEOPLE WAITING FOR THIS! _THREE!_ I HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS!

**Woah, he broke the fourth wall!~**

. . .huh?

**Are you saying that the fourth was a brick wall?**

**You mean that monkey Minato? He didn't even know how to take a shit until a ****_girl _****showed him how.**

***snickers***

**And by the way, three is not impressive. I have five tails, superior to the amount of your fans.**

At least it's better than yours Matatabi, Shukaku.

**…fuck you brat.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Naruto clutched his head in pain. Why did the author just randomly barge in and talk random shit in his head? That was his head, dammit!

He pushed his way through some bushes, fingers trailing the thick leaves that surrounded a clearing. Upon entering, his cerulean eyes spotted a small lake that held the same colours as his pupils.

_Damn. I'm pretty thirsty. _Naruto ran towards the puddle and scooped up some with his cupped fingers. He tried to drink some, but it all seemed to vanish before it could touch his lips.

_Huh? Not another dream, please… _Naruto tried to drink a handful or water once more, but the results didn't differ.

"What's this? Another idiot?"

"Huh? Who's there?!" Naruto yelled in alarm as he jumped back a few metres, hands up and feet ready.

Out of nowhere, with pure reflexes, Naruto caught a kunai that was stopped inches away from his eye. Growling, he threw it away as he scanned his surroundings once more.

"I asked a question!" Naruto shouted. "Who's there?!"

"Oh, looky here. At least this guy's feisty."

"Good reflexes too."

Naruto, deciding that this was enough, summoned a two clones without hesitation. One plopped his ass onto the ground and started to meditate whilst the other swirled his hands around his master's right.

"Let's give this guy a chance."

"I agree. Poor kid's gonna fail."

Naruto grinned.

_There you are._

With a mighty roar, he jumped up into the air, a blue ball encircling his palm. And, without warning, his body seemed to change completely.

His torso and legs were now black with single golden ring planted on his stomach. Odd, golden markings swirled around his neck, along with a golden, blazing coat that itself had abnormal black symbols.

His skin was completely covered with the golden power, two spikes of hair clearly sticking out at the front. His whiskers were definitely more defined, six black orbs floating behind his back in a circle-like formation.

But the most noticeable feature were his eyes.

They weren't the cerulean, deep blue anymore. Gone were the eyes of a teenager that welcomed new friends with open arms and a caring smile.

_No. _These eyes showed nothing but determination. Golden eyes shone as bright as day, a slit of black slicing through the middle that was merged with a single black horizontal bar. Eyes that had seen comrades die in cold blood, close friends dying in his very hands.

Eyes of an experienced warrior.

"H-Holy Shit! Bro, I think we-!"

"Let's get the hell outta here-!"

Aaaaand they were fucked.

Naruto flashed on top of the lake with an all-too-familiar yellow flash, his small ball of blue no longer its previous size.

Okay, this is getting _really _annoying describing every detail, bit by bit.

There was a FUCKING HUGE SAGE MODE ACTIVATED RASENGAN that was waaaay bigger than that little piece of golden shit. Whips of chakra practically lashed out at anything that dared to bitch slap its master.

"**Senpou: Cho Oodama Rasengan!**"

Naruto thrusted that thing into the lake, sending screams of terror flying into the air and blasting away the genjutsu. It grinded against something… _human _before crashing into the ground, exploding into tiny bits of pieces.

I hope I'm not the only one with a dirty mind, right?

**Kit, you don't even know.**

…AND onto the story, thank you! (Who else would want to learn sex education from a thousand year old giant fox that has had peeped onto other people's… physical activities?)

Naruto landed onto the ground, puffs of smoke floating through the air which was combined with dust. His eyes turned back to the amazing blue everyone knew and loved.

Squinting his eyes, he finally caught clear of what was trying to kill him. Two bodies lay still, but twitching, on the ground, chains surrounding them and metal clearly shattered.

They both seemed to wear gas masks that covered their nose down. Metal claws clanged against one another as black trench coats covered the rest from view.

_Hold on one minute. These two look way too familiar…_

Before his thoughts could continue, however, a searing wave of pain was shot throughout his body. Naruto cringed, his body crumbling to the ground like pieces of a jenga tower.

**Hold on. What the hell is a jenga?**

Matatabi. Not. Now.

**Naruto, your body's too tired from… something important. You need to rest.**

_In the middle of a pathway, huh?_

**Got any other better choice?**

Naruto groaned when he realised that Shukaku was right. His eyes fluttered while his body relaxed a bit more-

_HEY, HOLD ON A MINUTE! I GAVE INTO THAT ONE WAAAAY TO QUICKLY! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING PATHWAY!_

**_Since when did he get such colourful vocabulary?_**

**_Ever since we entered his gut._**

**_It would have appeared so._**

**_Rokubi doesn't swear~!_**

**_Shut your trap._**

**Kit, do we really have a choice? I know this may sound stupid, but when someone tries to kill you, we'll save your ass with my almighty, demonic, magnificent-!**

_ALRIGHT, I GOT IT! Geez, Kurama, just be quiet for now._

**Insolent brat.**

Naruto couldn't help it anymore, his consciousness slowly slipping away. But before he could rest in blissful sleep, his ears managed to catch the final words…

"Kakashi-sensei! Look!"

**_Oh shit._**

**AN**: And there you have it! The second chapter to Havoc Meet Chaos!

Today, I wasn't really in the mood for a long fight scene, so I decided to cut it short and end it with that. But right now, I'm stuck. What could I do, now that this happened? PM me or review if you have any awesome ideas, and I'll try to make it work!

I've decided to keep the name Havoc Meet Chaos. The grammar's horrible, but I hope my summary makes up for that and the name sounds _kinda _catchy in my case.

If you think anything's wrong with the plot, the way I describe details, the conversations etc. then let me know! This story was purely for the fun of it, and it'll stay that way. I'm trying hard not to make this a serious story. But I'm afraid that the way I describe things makes it a bit too serious for my liking. If you think so, let me know, otherwise I know that I'm doing alright.

So now, we finally know what time period he's in! YAAAAAAAY!... I hope I didn't crush any of your dreams just now. I really hope I didn't. And sorry if the character's seem a bit OOC (I'm pretty sure that means out of character) but it just seems like the best attitudes for them. And as for Naruto getting fast reflexes and his new found 'language' it will all be explained later on.

Naruto's gonna be strong as fuck, so if you don't really like Naruto being like, three times a strong as Madara, I suggest that you should probably end it here. Naruto _will_ have flaws (and that's a must) in his fighting style, but the objective was to make him powerful so that his attitude's basically a carefree, wandering ninja who doesn't give a shit about life and makes his life a danger purely for the shits and giggles! Of course, he will still help Konoha, but this story's giving him a chance to fuck around with the other villages ;P

Pairing? No clue. I was planning to make Tayuya a fifteen year old teen and let that slide for now, but I feel that the story's a bit too early for her now. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated!

The next chapter will probably take a while like before. I've got shit to do (I'm pretty sure we all do) so I'll try my best to remember that some people are actually looking out for this fanfic.

So yeah, enough talking nonsense and I'll check you guys out later (**HOPEFULLY IN THE BATHROOMS!111!one!11! ;P**)

I swear Jiraiya wrote that, not me.

And where the FUCK are the break lines?! Call me stupid or something, but I swear I _cannot _find them! AARRGGHH!

Not-aThinker14, inside and left.


End file.
